LOVE is a word I never learned to pronounce
by Arshmeen
Summary: Sasuke and his team have returned to Konoha. There's an ANBU ninja set to monitor them. But there's something not totally right about him, or so Sasuke thinks.


A/N: Hey guys ! So yea basically this story is mostly about Karin. I know a lot of you hate her and if you do just don't read this. Anyways, please review any constructive criticism would be very appreciated as well as positive comment, but no I Hate Karin crap.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story…….Seriously it's called **fan**fiction for a reason you know.

________________________________________________________________________

Karin got up early as usual to prepare for training. Now any other person would just put on their training clothes, but this was Karin and Sasuke was going to be at training so she had to look good. Besides some ANBU had been sent to monitor them because of their "interesting" history. She was late this morning so she quickly dressed and was out the door in 20 minutes. She reached the training field and saw Suigetsu and Juugo already warming up. Good! Sasuke wasn't there yet. She straightened her clothes and went over to the guys and said "Hey"

Suigetsu waved to her and Juugo nodded. She sat down under a tree but soon someone walked through the entrance. She looked over to see who it was and saw a tall muscular guy who was probably the ANBU , but the odd thing was he looked eerily familiar. She was soon distracted however, because Sasuke walked in. She was about to walk over to him but she saw the ANBU staring at her. When she looked at him, he apologized and said, " I know this may seem odd but I just feel like I've seen you somewhere."

She shook her head a little and said, "No it's okay. I kind of got the same feeling about you."  
"Which village are you from ?" he asked her.  
" Ikka no keizu, do you know of it ?" she replied.  
"But.....but.." he seemed to slip into some memories.  
" Are you okay ? " Karin was slightly worried about him.  
" Oh yeah, nothing it's just that I thought everyone from that village died ? " He seemed normal again.  
"Well I was kind of the only survivor." she replied.  
" What's your name ?" he asked her with a small spark in his eyes.  
"Karin Narimasu" she replied with a hint of wonder in her eyes as she saw his smile grow.  
" I can't believe it out of all the people to survive, you're the one" he said with a smile on his face.

Karin was starting to get annoyed with this guy, who the hell did he think he was ?

"Don't kill me Karin, please, remember that annoying guy who lived across the street from you ?" He said with his ever-growing smile.  
" Ryuu Fushinkoo ?" She exclaimed with a shriek.  
At his nod, she practically jumped at him to hug him.

~~Meanwhile~~

Suigetsu raised his eyebrow as he watched the exchange, "Seems Karin's getting comfy with the ANBU, huh ?"  
The only reply he got was a shake of his head from Juugo and a "Hn." from Sasuke.

Karin turned around when she heard Suigetsu yell for her to come train or to not waste their time. Rolling her eyes, she turned to Ryuu and saw him smirk. She knew that smirk and when he smirked that way someone better run for their lives.  
"You're not gonna are you?"  
"Oh, c'mon not the full okay ?"  
"Fine, but only because I haven't seen you in over 10 years." she said with a hint of a smile forming on her lips.

They walked over to where Suigetsu and Sasuke were standing and Juugo was taking a break.

"So how about me and Karin against Uchiha and Suigetsu ?"  
"Sure" came the simultaneous replies.

Ryuu and Karin smiled at each other and prepared for the mock battle.  
Both of the teams were sparring on almost the same level with Juugo watching.

Then after 10 minutes into sparring Ryuu looked over at Karin and threw a smoke bomb towards Sasuke and Suigetsu and quickly walked over to Karin and Juugo who was watching on raised his eyebrows as they joined hands. Soon a small glowing ball of chakra developed in the space between their spread hands and with a smile Ryuu quickly pushed it towards their opponents. The ball split in two and collided with both Sasuke and Suigetsu's chests and in an instant they were both knocked out on the floor.

Ryuu bowed as if on the stage and followed Karin to sit under a tree. He laid back his head and closed his eyes. "So Karin, it's been a really long time."  
"Yeah well , you know what can you do ? " she said with remorse in her voice.  
"So um how'd you I mean get involved in this whole thing ?" he said with something Karin couldn't place in his voice.  
Slightly uncomfortable at first but slowly warming to him she told him the whole story.

"Wow!" he said with sadness in his voice, but after 5 seconds he exclaimed "You're in love with the Uchiha ? "

Karin blushed but murmured in agreement. " Well, he's an asshole but I guess as long as you're happy" Ryuu said while turning to look at the now stirring men.

Sasuke was pissed. No he was beyond pissed, 'Who the hell did that guy think he was to come bursting in here and knock Sasuke Uchiha out.' he thought.  
He quickly got up and looked over to where Karin was currently sitting with that ANBU's head in her lap and talking to him. He stalked towards them and said in a hiss " What was that ? "  
Ryuu looked like he was about to start laughing but somehow held it in and said "Study up Uchiha it's our bloodline, when we combine our chakras we can generate a very strong ball of chakra without wasting almost none of our own energy."

Sasuke just glared at the two and stalked off. "What crawled up his arse ?" Ryuu said with a smirk. "You have to be that way, don't you even when you know I like him ?" she said angrily but she couldn't help but smile, no one was ever that straight forward with Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

A/N: Well I decided to run a little contest, which is basically who can guess which other fictional character Ryuu is based on ?  
There's going to be a new hint every chapter. And pleaaaseeeeeeeeeee review, pleease pleasee :D


End file.
